Mutran, BLOOD
by evil9731
Summary: A little one shot featuring Mutran. Inspired by Chemical Romance's song BLOOD. Also featuring Chirox, Gorast, Antroz, Kojol and Tridax. T for blood.


**Inspired by the Chemical Romance song BLOOD. Also got some inspiration from this .com/?q=mutran&order=9&offset=24#/d1my9k2 . Just seemed perfect for Mutran. Enjoy folks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIONICLE, IT BELONGS TO LEGO.**

* * *

><p>Mutran sat at his work table working on a project that he had been focused on for days. Over the course of a week no one had seen hide nor tail of him, which was strange for the Brotherhood's most insane member. Normally one could catch him swinging from the ceiling, or kicking around an empty bucket, or chasing after Chirox claiming that he only wanted one sample. Several times he would have to be pried off of him with a crow bar. Eventually it had gotten to the point that Chirox started using a Kanohi Volitak to go un-noticed. But recently Chirox had not seen Mutran, same as the rest, and he was starting to get suspicious.<p>

Chirox found himself wandering over to Mutran's lab and peeking inside. Looking past the usual carnage he spotted the mad scientist deep in his work, hunched over his work table. Chirox thought about going in for a second then decided against it. Instead he wandered over to the training area, where one could fine any makuta on their day off. He spotted Antroz, Gorast, Kojol and Tridax all chatting idly. Chirox walked over to them and sat down on a stool, with a confused expression on his face. Kojol was the first to notice.

"Oy! Chirox, what up with that look?" This caught the attention of the others and they all stopped to look at him.

"Mutran…" he started to say

"What about him? The nut case right?" Gorast interrupted

"Has anyone else seen him outside of his lab at all since last week?" Chirox asked them all.

"um… no cant say I have." Kojol

"Hasn't bothered me with any tests." Antroz

"Nope." Gorast

"I don't have the foggiest idea where he is." Tridax

"I saw him in his lab a minute ago. He's really focused on whatever he's working on and it scares me. What could it be to get this much focus from him?"

"Chirox has a point, maybe we should look into this." Kojol stated.

(15 minutes later)

The 5 makuta all started to creep into Mutran's lab, moving silently as they did so. Their plan was simple, grab Mutran from behind, pull him away from his work and then steal it. If they did it fast enough he would have no idea what had just happened. Gorast was the one who would grab Mutran out of his seat and Kojol would help her throw him to the other side of the room. Then Antroz and Chirox would grab it and Tridax would use his Olmak to take them all out of the room.

Gorast grabbed Mutran by the shoulders and Kojol quickly grabbed his legs and they tossed him into the wall, while Antroz and Chirox grabbed the unknown project. As soon as they grabbed it the 5 makuta were all teleported back into the training arena by Tridax.

Mutran picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He chuckled to himself. "Who ever just did that is gonna be in for a surprise. Oh well, I'll just make another one. Spiriah is gonna have to wait his turn."

(at the training arena)

Antroz turned the fleshy sack over in his hands trying to discern just what the hell it was; his four partners in crime looking over his shoulder.

"So what the hell is it?" Gorast demanded

"How should I know? He snapped back at her.

"Hey what's that?" Kojol said as he pointed to a small pin in the sack.

"Let's see…" Antroz replied as he carefully pulled on the pin. They all heard a soft click and waited for a moment to see if anything more would happen. After about 30 seconds Chirox chimed in.

"So what? That's it? It clicks? What a waste of our time." He reached over to grab it and throw it out the window, but As soon as his finger brushed against it, the sack exploded, drenching the entire room and its 5 occupants in blood.

"EWW!" Gorast was the first to react and proceeded to knock out Chirox with a hard blow to the head. He dropped like a ton of bricks. Antroz took the empty sack and tossed it at the knocked out Chirox. "YOU IDIOT!"

Tridax simply used his Olmak to teleport out of the room, but left all the blood on him behind creating a small rain of blood. Kojol spent the next 15 minutes whining about how his sleek silver armor was disgusting and hideous now.

What is the moral of this story you may ask? Never steal from Mutran…

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER TO REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
